Book: The Hybrid Hunters
This is my fanfic. Do not edit it without my permission. Prologue A dragonet, not even born yet, was peering through his egg. He saw two dragon shadows, which were both fighting, as usual. He couldn't tell their tribes, as he could only see shadows, not the colors. So, he decided to poke a hole in his blood red egg. He saw one red, which was a SkyWing, and he saw one brown, which was a MudWing. "That egg is a normal, SkyWing red egg, not special at all," the SkyWing yelled at the MudWing, while pointing at Gator's egg. "No, it is a special red MudWing egg, with a special fireproof MudWing in it!" The MudWing roared. "All the other eggs are brown MudWing eggs, so this is a special red MudWing egg!" Just then, the SkyWing kicked Gator's egg down, so he could only see shadowws again. OOF!, ''he thought. The SkyWing looked like she was mouthing words, but wasn't saying anything. Then, she started crushing the other eggs. Gator felt a strange emotion. It was like a mixture between fear and anger and heartbreak. Then, the MudWing protected Gator's egg with his wing, and the SkyWing just flew away in protest. Part One Chapter One Gator tried to argue with the queen, but it was no use. "You ''know everyone in my village already teases me for my big wings and reddish color, and now you want to send me to a school where there are dragons that aren't even MudWings?!" Gator tried to argue. "For the last time, yes. I promise, it won't be as bad as you think." Moorhen replied. "Ugh. Fine," replied Gator. He tried to think of any good sides about the school, but could only think of one.(It was founded and run by the Dragonets of Destiny, who he had always wanted to meet.) At least there won't be a lot of MudWings there to ask me to be unsibs with them. For the last time, I'm NOT going to form a group of unsibs!!! ''he thought. Chapter 2 The first dragon Gator saw at Jade Mountain Academy was Sunny. "Hi. You must be Gator. Welcome to the academy." Sunny said. "Uh, yeah, I'm Gator." Gator replied, shyly. "You're Sunny, right? Er, ''Princess Sunny." "Yes, I'm Sunny." Sunny said. "Let me show you to your sleeping den." "Uh, who's my clawmate? I mean, if I have one." asked Gator. "You're clawmate, and yes, you have one, is Moonblist." answered Sunny. "Look, there she is now." she said, pointing to a NightWing. "Hi." Moonblist said to Gator. "Hi" Gator said. Just then, Gator noticed two shelves, each one with one scroll on it. "So, uh, I'll give you first pick on the bed." Gator told Moonblist. There were two beds; one with mud,(Gator wanted that one) and the other one was a shadowy spot. "I'll have the shadowy one, please." Moonblist replied. "I don't quite like mud." "Good, because I love mud." Gator said with a smile. "Well, I think it's time for bed." Sunny told them both. Whoa, I totally forgot Sunny was even here. ''Gator thought. ''No offense, Sunny. Chapter 3 The next day, apparently, it was an "exploring day". Gator was about to leave his sleeping den, when he decided to grab an empty scroll he had brought to make a map.(He had a lousy sense of direction.) Just as he was leaving, Moonblist woke up. "Good morning." Gator said. "Good morning." Moonblist replied, sleepily. "Why do you have that empty scroll?" "Oh, I was gonna make it into a map." he replied. "Today's apparently an... exploring day." "What's that?" asked Moonblist. " It's apparently a day to explore the academy and get used to it." Gator replied. "Would you like to come with me? I mean, I know we just met, but..." He couldn't think of the right words to finish. "No, it's fine." Moonblist replied. "And sure, I'd love to come with you." She got up and went with Gator. The first place thy visited was the library. While they were there, Gator saw two notable NightWings. One was Starflght, the NightWing Dragonet of Destiny. The other was Fatespeaker, the false NightWing Dragonet of Destiny. He was also one of few empowered NightWings(even though it was minor). Just then, Gator noticed Starflight was writing something.Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions